


assigned quarters

by torch



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo likes Wufei just the way he is. Most of the time, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	assigned quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for porn battle XI. The request was Duo/Wufei, and the prompt I chose was _growth_.

"I can't believe Heero requisitioned a new uniform again."

Duo wriggled, trying to get Wufei's fingers back to where they'd been a moment ago. "Do we have to talk about Heero right now?"

"No," Wufei said grudgingly. "It's just... I planned to grow taller than Heero Yuy."

Duo laughed, and then his voice broke on a moan as Wufei's slick fingers went back to teasing him. "I always figured," he said on a gasp, "figured he had to grow into those feet one day. But you," he pushed himself up so he could look at Wufei spread out on dark green sheets, "you're fine just the way you are."

Not that _fine_ was really the word he wanted. Stunning, maybe that was the right word for Wufei with his hair loose and his skin glowing. And while they were all taller than they'd been, what you noticed most with Wufei was the way his shoulders were so broad now, the way he'd changed from a slim, lithe teenager to a sturdy and very muscular young man.

Duo leaned down again and kissed him, catching a faint taste of jasmine tea. One of Wufei's fingers finally pressed into him, and he nipped gently at Wufei's lower lip, then licked persuasively.

"Don't be in such a hurry," Wufei said, sliding his finger in and out at a very, very slow pace. "You like this. Why do you always want to rush it?"

Because I want you so much, Duo thought but didn't say. "More," he tried to order.

Wufei just shook his head, maddeningly. "This pace suits me. If you want more, do it yourself."

Instead of biting down on Wufei's closest shoulder, which was high on the list of options, Duo grabbed the tube of lubricant and squeezed out a big glob right on Wufei's chest, grinning viciously when Wufei hissed at the cold. He slicked up a finger, reached back, and slid it into himself, next to Wufei's.

Wufei hissed again, and his finger stilled. Duo stared into his eyes as he stretched himself with one finger, then two. Wufei pulled out at that. "Bastard," Duo muttered, but only half-heartedly, since Wufei started playing with Duo's nipples with his clean hand.

That felt good. That felt awesome. Duo rocked on his own fingers, but not too much; he was unwilling to arch away from Wufei's touch. Wufei had calluses on his fingers from swords, from guns, from fighting bare-handed, and they rasped wonderfully against Duo's tender skin.

Duo slid in a third finger. When his shoulder went back, it meant his chest pushed forward into Wufei's slow caresses. No complaints there. "You're gorgeous like this," Wufei said, pulling on one nipple, his grip light but firm. Duo shuddered.

"Put your finger back," Duo said. "In me. I need..."

Wufei raised an eyebrow, but he scooped up some more lube from the mess on his chest and slid his hand between Duo's legs. Feeling that fourth finger push in, Duo made a sound between his teeth. So good, it was so good like this, and it was going to be even better.

He scraped up the remains of the lube with his free hand and started to smear it onto Wufei's cock. Wufei tensed up, and Duo wanted to lick his shoulders, maybe bite them, but that would have to wait for another time. With a careful turn of the wrist, Duo pulled his fingers out. Wufei pulled out, too, and teased around the rim with his fingertip until Duo shifted forward and rose higher on his knees, holding Wufei's cock steady with his hand so he could start to sink down on it.

Between gravity and the lube, that went a bit faster than planned. Duo bit his lip, and Wufei groaned. "Fuck. Yes."

Duo braced himself with both hands on Wufei's chest, heedless of the mess. "Honestly," he said, trying for insouciant although he was mostly breathless, "you don't have to get any bigger on my account." He sat back on Wufei's hips, and a shiver went up his spine; it felt so good, he felt so good, filled and stretched, a little too much and he could never get enough. His body trembled with the need to move.

He could be patient now, though. At least, Duo considered it being patient. He rocked slowly, not moving more than an inch up and down, rolling his hips to find an angle he liked, then shifting again to find another he liked better. Wufei gripped Duo's thighs and stroked up and down, and now both of them were messy.

But not as messy as they were going to get, Duo thought with a small grin. He started to move a little more, sliding up fast and grinding down slow. Wufei's hands tightened on his thighs. "You feel so good."

"Oh yeah," Duo agreed, "this is making me feel _real_ good." He laughed at the expression on Wufei's face. "You make me feel so good, Wufei."

Duo loved this position. He loved the way it put him in control of the speed, the depth and the angle of penetration, loved working himself into a spectacular orgasm on Wufei's thick cock. Most of all, though, he loved to look down and see Wufei's face turn slack and overwhelmed with pleasure, loved to ride Wufei into a state of exhausted bliss.

Grinding down sent heavy pulses of pleasure through his body. Duo kneaded his fingers into Wufei's chest. Wufei's hands were squeezing Duo's thighs at a certain pace, but not pushing; suggesting, not outright demanding. But it was what Duo wanted, too, that steady rhythm. It made that feeling build up inside him, thick and hot, until his entire body prickled with it.

Duo braced his arms more firmly and started to fuck himself with quick, hard thrust. To hell with being patient. He wanted more of this, he wanted to feel it as totally and completely as he could, he wanted--

"I want to see you come," Wufei said, sliding his hands up to Duo's hips and digging his fingers in. "You're beautiful when you come."

That made him feel weirdly naked. Weirdly, because he was already naked, after all. He lost his rhythm, too. Duo swore under his breath and struggled against Wufei's grip, trying to get back to the perfect angle, fighting for more of that shivery-heavenly feeling.

Almost. So close. Dammit.

"Well, I want to come," he snarled. "If you just -- wait, wait -- oh fuck hell _yes_ right there." That was it, that was perfect; he cried out, he kept crying out, little helpless cries of wanting this forever, it was so good. Duo arched his back sharply, grinding his hips down, and his breath caught in his throat. "Wufei!"

He came hard, like falling off a high cliff. When Duo caught his breath again, he was still moving, rocking up and down in time with Wufei's short, sharp breaths. He'd made a real mess, coming all over Wufei's chest and throat. And chin, heh. Duo wiped that particular smear off with one hand, and Wufei gripped his hips harder and thrust up.

Duo pushed back, meeting Wufei's thrusts, trying to squeeze down. He looked intently at Wufei's face, waiting for that particular flutter of eyelashes, the way Wufei bit his lip when he was close. Oh yeah. Seeing that, Duo moved even faster, ignoring the pace Wufei's hands tried to set. Come in me, he mouthed silently. Come in me.

Wufei screamed when he came, honest-to-the-disabled-surveillance-cameras screamed. He bucked up so hard, Duo's teeth clacked together, fortunately not on his tongue. Duo sagged down, curling awkwardly over Wufei and pressing their chests together, not remembering until he was already sticky why he shouldn't have done that.

Wufei panted. After a while he said, "Shower."

"So much for the afterglow," Duo muttered into Wufei's throat.

Wufei pinched his ass. "I adore you, my precious little peach blossom. Shower."

Duo sat up, grumbling, and carefully worked their bodies apart. "Who the hell are you calling little, anyway..."

"Well," Wufei said, much too soberly, "you're not as tall as Heero. Maybe you'll grow some more."

Duo tried to strangle his lover with a sheet.


End file.
